The present invention relates in general to a timing device for use in connection with a rotary printing machine having control means for its setting means. In particular, the invention relates to a timing device of the kind which includes means for generating pulses corresponding to angular increments of the machine, means for generating at least one synchronizing pulse during a cycle of the machine, a pulse processing circuit connected to the pulse generating means and including a circuit for producing binary addresses pertaining to angles of rotation and to rotary speeds of the machine, the address producing means including rotary speed counter having an input coupled to the pulse generating means corresponding to the angular increments, address presetting members each having a resetting input connected to the means for generating a single synchronizing pulse, parallel data inputs and outputs, address counters each having a data input connected to the means for generating angular increment pulses, parallel presetting inputs connected via a data bus to the outputs of the address presetting means, and parallel count outputs; means for storing binary data corresponding to predetermined pulses sequences, the storing means having addressing inputs connected to the count outputs of the address counter and outputs connectable to the control means. The storing means is preferrably in the form of a programmable read only memory (PROM).
The timing device of this kind permits a positive neutralization .DELTA.P=f(w) of response delays of setting members of the machine for unoperative times of control means for the setting members. The term "positive neutralization response delays" means the actuation of control means for the setting members which occurs earlier in time and performed at higher speeds, in contrast to retarded actuation of the control means at lower speeds. The positive neutralization .DELTA.P is a function of a positive increment of the angular velocity (+W) of the machine. A negative neutralization is a function of a negative increment of the angular velocity (-W).
A negative neutralization of the operation delays .DELTA.P=f(-W) of the control means which is needed for example for processing signals from intermittently operating measuring devices on printing machines, is not possible with prior art timing device of this kind.